Undisclosed desires
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: Le passe-temps préféré de Eames est de taquiner Arthur. Il a l'idée un jour de s'introduire dans un de ses rêves, sous la forme de Cobb... Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu.


**Undisclosed Desires**

* * *

Ce que Eames aimait plus que tout, c'était d'embêter Arthur. C'était devenu son passe-temps favori depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait commencé par les sarcasmes puis, peu à peu, avait rajouté les petits surnoms comme _« darling »_ voir même parfois, lorsqu'il avait trop bu _« honey »_. C'était ainsi : dès qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu, même si c'était suivit des représailles de Cobb.

En effet, Cobb prenait souvent la défense de Arthur lorsque ça dérapait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était son meilleur et peut être même son seul ami ? Du moins, c'est ce que le faussaire avait toujours pensé.

Un jour, ces petits sarcasmes et surnoms ne suffirent plus à Eames. Il semblait que le bras droit de l'extracteur avait fini par s'y habituer. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux _« darling »_ qu'il sortait à tout bout de champ, qui l'énervait tant pourtant avant.

Il se mit donc à comploter un petit plan machiavélique.. Pourquoi ne pas s'infiltrer dans l'un des rêves de Arthur et dérober tous ses secrets, même ses plus sombres et ses plus intimes ? Seulement, il savait que Arthur ne lui confirait rien. Il devait donc prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un à qui il accordait toute sa confiance. L'identité de cette personne lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit : Dominique Cobb. Il lui dirait tout, à lui, non ?

Depuis ce moment, il commença à épier l'extracteur, à observer toutes ses petites manies aussi bien physiques que orales. Il savait que celui-ci était une personne complexe et Arthur le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne… Parmi les vivants du moins. Aucune fausse note ne lui était donc permise.

Des semaines passèrent et Eames s'améliorait dangereusement dans son imitation.. Bien évidement, Arthur se doutait de quelque chose : il suivait partout discrètement Dom et parfois, il pouvait rester plusieurs heures à parler devant un miroir. Evidement, il ne se doutait tout de même pas qu'il tentait d'imiter la présence de Cobb.

Maintenant que Eames savait parfaitement reproduire la présence de Cobb, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une ouverture pour pouvoir s'introduire dans le rêve du point man.

A ce moment là, Yusuf interpella Arthur.

« J'aurais besoin d'un cobaye pour tester mes nouveaux sédatifs. » Déclara le chimiste. Celui-ci avait l'habitude de choisir Arthur pour tester ses produits depuis l'inception qu'ils avaient pratiqués sur Fischer. Il passait son temps à le faire tomber de sa chaise pour tester la décharge, ou bien à lui donner des claques pour vérifier que le sommeil était suffisamment stable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le faussaire adorait assister aux séries de tests.

The Point Man soupira, un peu las de toutes ces expériences, mais accepta tout de même.

« J'espère au moins que tu auras une idée plus intelligente que de me faire tomber de ma chaise.. La dernière fois, je me suis fêlé le coccyx. »

« Je veux juste voir si mon sédatif n'est pas trop fort et si tu réveillera dans les temps.. Avec le nouvelle cible, vaudrait mieux savoir le doser non ? »

Oui, l'équipe travaillait sur un nouveau client : un milliardaire qui avait pris contrôle d'une grande entreprise. L'un des gérants voulait qu'il l'abandonne et qu'il lui lègue la direction de cette entreprise.

« Une claque de plus ou de moins de toute façon.. » Déclara Eames, avec un petit rire moqueur. « Je ne pensais pas que tu te désisterais pour si peu. »

Le regard de Arthur s'assombrit, puis accepta, avec deux ou trois complaintes. Voila : Eames tenait son ouverture.

« Et comment je serais lorsque je serais sensé me réveiller ? » Demanda-t-il une dernière fois, alors que Yusuf préparait le matériel.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je veillerais personnellement à te prévenir, _darling_. » Répondit le faussaire. Arthur se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard exaspéré, comme ceux qu'il aimait. Il lui adressa, en guise de réponse, un de ses sourires narquois et moqueurs, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Lorsque Yusuf partit, après avoir endormi son cobaye, Eames s'installa sur une chaise longue, qui se trouvait près de lui et s'endormit aussi : sa farce allait commencer.

* * *

Lorsque le faussaire ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un hôtel, sur le bar, une Margarita devant lui. Il portait un costume gris, basique, et une chemise blanche. Il ne manquait que la cravate noire.

Il voyait enfin à quoi ressemblait le rêve de Arthur… Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Rapidement, il termina son cocktail que visiblement, il avait déjà commencé et partit à la recherche de sa cible.

Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, toujours à la recherche de Arthur, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Il était là, avec… Une jeune femme ? Voila donc à quoi il rêvait pendant les séances de test du chimiste. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Le Point Man se retourna alors dans sa direction. Il était habillé de manière assez classe, comme il en avait le secret: une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, le gilet assorti, comme il en avait l'habitude, et enfin, une cravate rouge. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses projections, il ne s'attarda pas sur lui et partit avec cette jeune femme. Seul dans le couloir, le faussaire respira profondément, tentant de se concentrer. Il allait voir à présent si son imitation du chef de l'équipe était bonne.

XXXXX

« Yusuf ! » Interpella Cobb. « Tu ne saurais pas où est Eames ? »

« Il a dit qu'il surveillerait Arthur pendant la série de test, pourquoi ? » Répondit l'autre, qui était justement en train d'ajuster ses sédatifs. Il désigna alors vainement le fond de la salle, où normalement Arthur subissait ce nouveau composé.

« Dans ce cas pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il est en train de dormir ? »

* * *

« Arthur ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Cobb ? » Demanda le Point Man, étonné de le voir dans son rêve.

« Depuis Saito, je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de voler des informations des les rêves de nos cibles.. Je me disais que peut être, si tu étais d'accord, je pourrais m'entraîner un peu pendant que Yusuf testait sur toi son nouveau somnifère.. ? » Répondit le faussaire, essayant d'imiter à son mieux l'extracteur.

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon puisque tu es là, autant s'exercer non ? » Déclara-t-il, comme il commença à marcher en direction du bar.

« Il faudra donc que tu t'ouvres complètement à moi. Il faut que je puisse naviguer entre tes pensées mieux que personne. Si tu as un « coffre » plein de secret, il faut que je sache ce que ce coffre contient…. »

« Arrête ton discours.. Je suis là à chaque fois que tu le fais à l'une de nos cibles. » Rétorqua Arthur, comme il se retourna dans sa direction, un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage. A présent, le faussaire en était sûr : son imitation de Dom Cobb était parfaite ! Il sourit intérieurement, de sorte à ne pas détruire les efforts qu'il avait fourni jusque là.

« Très bien dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit simplement son interlocuteur. « Ce serait trop facile si je te disais tout. Or, tu n'es pas un débutant. »

C'était du Arthur tout cracher : pour lui, rien ne pouvait être facile. Il cherchait toujours la petite complication partout. Dans ce cas, Eames allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul… Qui sait, peut-être que le séduire marcherait ?

« Cela signifierait donc que tu aurais mis quelque chose sous clé ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

« Qui sait ? » Répondit-il, avec le même sourire narquois que tout à l'heure. A ce moment-là, Eames maudit intérieurement Arthur, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à compliquer les choses.

« Tu veux que je te balance à terre et que je te colle un flingue sur le visage pour te faire parler, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Tu as choisi d'oublier la diplomatie ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, en riant légèrement.

« Il faut que j'obtienne les informations par moi-même alors... » Répondit-il, en se reprenant quelque peu.

« Parfois tu ressembles à Eames quand tu parles… » Dit-il légèrement, toujours avec un sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres. « D'ailleurs j'ai croisé une de ses projections tout à l'heure… »

Subitement, Arthur se leva. Il semblait qu'il ait un doute sur quelque chose : si Cobb était là, peut être que Eames n'était pas une projection, lui non plus.. Il devait donc partir à sa recherche, avant qu'il découvre quelque chose de compromettant sur lui. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur.

« Arthur ! » S'exclama Cobb qui le suivait « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rien que pour tester sa réaction, il se rapprocha dangereusement du Point Man qui était à présent entré dans l'ascenseur et posa sa main sur son épaule. Les parois de cet ascenseur était orné de miroires.

« Cobb, qu'est-ce que tu… » Il regarda leur reflet et fronça les sourcils : la silhouette de Eames se dessinait. « Eames..» Dit-il, exaspéré. Celui-ci se mit à rire, avec ce même rire qui irritait à chaque fois Arthur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se dégagea du faussaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un ton sévère dans sa voix.

« Que veux-tu ? J'aime tellement te taquiner et j'ai été par la curiosité. » Répondit-il, avec un large sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. « En tout cas, je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps, _darling_. Entre les belles projections et Cobb, tu devrais peut être te freiner un peu ? »

« Se pourrait-il que Mr Eames soit jaloux ? » Rétorqua l'autre, avec un petit rire léger et discret.

« Non. Crois moi, si je le voulais, je t'aurais déjà eut. » Répondit le faussaire, toujours en souriant.

« Eames… » Murmura Arthur, comme il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Hm ? » Répondit-il, comme il tourna son visage dans la direction de l'homme à qui il parlait. Rapidement, le Point Man établit un contact doux et léger entre leurs deux lèvres. Il se retira peu de temps à près, affichant sur son visage, un petit sourire moqueur.

« Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais cet effet là, Arthur. Mais sache que tout compliment, quelque soit sa nature, venant de toi sera toujours la bienvenue. » Dit simplement le faussaire, avec le même air que d'habitude. « A moins que ton attirance pour moi était le secret que tu avais à cacher ici. »

« Qui sait ? » Répondit l'autre en lui adressant un léger regard amusé. Eames sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais donc prendre ça pour un oui. » Déclara Eames comme, sans aucune gène, il toucha légèrement le derrière du Point Man, qui se figea, légèrement surpris. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le couloir en silence.

« Tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant ? » Reprit le faussaire d'un air naturel, toujours en marchant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me disais que, en attendant le signal du chimiste, on pourrait continuer notre entraînement. » Répondit-il, comme il sortit une carte de la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'une chambre de l'hôtel.

« Eames… Tu es incorrigible. » Rétorqua Arthur avec un léger rire.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme, _darling_. » Dit simplement l'autre homme, toujours avec ce sourire narquois et victorieux qui énervait tant le Point Man. Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, le faussaire dénoua la cravate de son interlocuteur et la jeta négligemment sur le sol.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur ouvra les yeux, il était de retour dans ce grand hangar : il s'était réveillé. Eames lui était couché sur la chaise longue près de la sienne, le regardant avec ce regard que lui seul savait faire : un regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il lisait en lui. Son éternel sourire, quant à lui, ornait toujours son visage.

« Le sédatif à l'air d'être au point… » Dit Yusuf, en souriant. « C'était bien là-bas ? »

« Tu peux pas savoir. » Répondit le faussaire en se levant.

« Parfois on dirait Cobb quand tu parles, tu le sais ça ? » Rétorqua le chimiste légèrement surpris. Le Point Man eut un petit rire discret et se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l' « aile » laboratoire du hangar.

« Arthur. » Interpella Eames comme il vint près de lui.

« Oui, Mr Eames ? »

Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que le faussaire l'embrassa. Ce baiser était plus profond, plus long et plus intense que celui que Arthur lui avait donné dans leur rêve.

« Comme ça, on est quitte. » Murmura l'autre homme, près de son oreille.

« Pas vraiment. Nous serons quitte quand je m'incrusterais dans l'un de tes rêves. » Répondit Arthur, qui reprenait peu à peu son souffle suite au baiser.

« Quand tu veux, _darling,_ quand tu veux. »

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Soyez indulgent ! C'est la première fanfic de Inception que j'écris ! =)**


End file.
